board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(6)Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty vs (11)Resident Evil 2015
Results Round One '' ''Wednesday, November 18, 2015 Ulti's Analysis While Witcher 3 was proving itself to be a potential contender, Metal Gear Solid 2 was proving itself rather average and continued the trend of the MGS series looking like absolute garbage in this contest. I know stats aren't everything, but MGS2 was expected to get 59% based on 2009. I know this match comes close, but a lot of us were expecting an overall series boost due to Metal Gear Solid 5's release. Not only did this not happen, but MGS5 being so divisive and Konami firing Kojima for no reason practically led to a series deboost. MGS2 started the match at 60%, then bled percentage all day long to what you see before you. Not exactly a performance one would expect from a contender, and when paired with Witcher 3's great performance and rally potential, the favorite was clear for the big round 2 match. By the way, shoutout to REmake for being the actual best remake of a game ever made. The original Resident Evil is just unplayable trash at this point, but the remake of that game is absolutely top tier. When Raven 2 let me borrow the Resident Evil main line series, my opinions were REmake being knock-your-socks-off amazing, 2 being good, Code Veronica being "okay", and 0 and 3 were absolute trash. Why anyone likes 0 or 3 is just beyond me, but maybe I had to be there when they first happened. I dunno. Point being, play REmake! That game is the shit. Ctes's Analysis This match was not interesting to look at, other than laughing more at Metal Gear Solid I guess, but it comes down as one of the most hypothetically interesting of the contest, but let's look at what actually happened first. Some people were discussing the upset here that would be The Witcher 3 winning. It would've been a cool upset too! Sons of Liberty is not exactly the most well-received Metal Gear Solid and The Witcher 3 has been incredible well-received. It took Game of the Year on GameFAQs as well. I haven't played it personally, but it's on the to do list! I do love Metal Gear Solid 2 as well, but I know not everyone appreciates it. Raiden is apparently considered a bad character too. When you look at things like this, The Witcher 3 should win this match, it really should. But it didn't, and it was never going to either. This is GameFAQs! We are very nostalgia and/or haven't played more recent games. It's also that Metal Gear Solid 2 is part of a great well-established series, and even though said series disappointed this contest, it's still a big one. The Witcher 3 is as well, but the first two were not nearly as big as the third one has become. The Witcher 3 doesn't get its popularity from its series' name. I'm not saying Metal Gear Solid 2 completely does, but it certainly helps it a lot. As I just mentioned, The Witcher 3 took Game of the Year here, that really says everything! Without even looking anything up, I can assure you that Metal Gear Solid 2 would lose to at least three other 2001 games, which are Melee, Final Fantasy X and GSC. Now, 2001 was a really good year, but it still says a lot! 2015 was too and recent games in general are great as well. The prediction percentage reveals The Witcher 3 as the overall favorite and we would've guessed so either way, but Metal Gear Solid 2 was the clear board 8 favorite. We know our nostalgic site. Now, what makes this match so hypothetically interesting? GameFAQs dodged a major bullet on this one. Undertale would end up winning this contest by gained momentum over the course of the rounds and within every single round in itself as well. In this match, we dodged another major bracket destruction by rallies in The Witcher 3. The fanbase and even official sites are ridiculously easy to rally for this game. They have done it before and it would take them nothing to overtake this contest completely either. In round 1, there was no reason to contact them whatsoever because The Witcher 3 was facing The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth of all things, which it obviously destroyed. Well, they were contacted this round, but nothing happened, which is weird. I mean, usually, most rally attempt fails and that's just how it is, but this one should've been bulletproof. The answer is in the timing. The day of this match was 11/27. That's Black Friday for you! Not even gamers are home that day. More importantly, the sites were contacted on Thanksgiving, where they weren't working / paying attention. They actually responded to someone explaining that they would've participated in this, but didn't since they weren't contacted sooner than Thanksgiving when the match was on Black Friday. We lucked out due to the date of the match. The rally potential in the Witcher 3 was absolutely the biggest bullet we had to dodge and we did. If they had rallied, The Witcher 3 would've dominated the contest entirely. Undertale won, but at least it kept the board active doing its matches with how its trends were. The Witcher 3 would've destroyed competition in boring matches similar to how Draven did it and this time, there would be no Hero of Time to save everybody with only DDOS attacks to fear. People would probably still say “save us Ocarina of Time” or “save us Chrono Trigger”, even though it would quickly become “save us RBY”, “save us Melee” or even “save us Undertale”. It would likely not happen though. They'd be too many, and Undertale wouldn't be able to jump the same anti-gamefaqs bandwagon if The Witcher 3 was the treat. But none of it ever happened, because of thanksgiving. Most people wont even remember The Witcher 3 in this contest. At most, it was just another entrant to embarrass Metal Gear Solid, but there were so many of those that it went unnoticed here, but The Witcher 3 was the game to fear the most when it came to outside forces, but Minecraft, Heartstone, Destiny and even Undertale were considered more, another reason why people doesn't remember. Who knows what'll happen if the Witcher 3 comes back to the field. Maybe if its past its prime, it wont matter, but if the contest comes somewhat soon, well, you never know! External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches